Once through Black Ice Twice through Danger
by nellycarol23
Summary: this is my first story and it will be rated m for future chapters. in this fanfic katniss will undergo stockholm syndrome which is when a hostage is forming a bond with the captor and who better that the georgous blue eyed baker boy! I dont own the hunger games or any other books/songs i might mention Everlark
1. once in a lifetime

Authors note: Hi guys I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic and would like to apologize in advance to any misspellings , confusing situations etc. please feel free to review if you have any ideas. This will have various items that will change the plot and apart from that I will also be changing some things up.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own The hunger games . Black ice , or any songs that may be sung.

Chapter 1-Katniss POV

Beep!beep!beep! I lazily move my hand over and shut off my alarm. Todays the day that Madge and I go on a spring break trip to the mountains. Today I will prove that I don't need my ex boyfriend Gale Hawthorn any more. The thing was forced to come with us which makes the whole trip a lot better….. Or worse I don't know. With that thought in mind I get ready for the trip.

Finally, after a 2 hour effort of trying to make stuff fit I am ready. Almost comically my phone rings Once In a life Time by One direction. Im not a huge fan but the song is good. I wait to sing my favorite part. "Once in a life time we make no mistakes not even the bad guys in the dark knight can take it all away. Some how someones calling my name, it sounds like you…" I quickly answer my phone seeing that it is Madge.

" when I close my eyes all the sounds are lying!" She mocks me, although she sounds like a strangled weasel.

" Shut up! What do you want?" I ask jokingly.

" So your ok with my step brother coming along to keep an eye on us, you wont like try to desperately get back with him right?" She asks with worry in her voice.

" Ewww no I am Done with that asshole, forget it ever happened I don't want any awkward situations." I say and I realize that this is true I wont be able to handle losing my best friend over a guy.

" Ok then, I gotta go I still have to finish packing see ya in a bit!"

" Bye Madge."

I almost forgot my gas money. At this moment my dad walks out and gives me a hug.

" Aren't you forgetting something Kat?" He teasingly holds the money above my head until he deems it enough suffering upon me. He gives my a few warnings about bears and poisonous berries " No Kat, not those ones, they are Nightlock you'll be dead before they reach you stomach." He said. And with a kiss and a hug I waved good bye. Unknowing of the twisted future that lies ahead.

**So how do any of you think I did free to review and tell me what you think. Thank you to whoever is reading this. **


	2. fighting back

**Authors note: first fanfic enjoy shout out to my first fave .31 and my first review Jen **

**Thank you guys! **

**I don't own THG , Black Ice or and songs mentioned **

**Chapter 2 Katniss POV**

When I enter the gas station I go towards the snacks and become stuck on choosing either 3 bags of chips and 2 energy drinks or 5 bags of popcorn and 2 cans of Arizona iced tea. The second I'm about to make my choice the bell rings and I automatically look up and internally groan. Gale. I really don't wand to see him right now he broke my heart which really hurt, not because I loved him, he was actually kind of annoying, its because he was my best friend. But being the jerk that he is, he thinks that I am hopelessly in denial since I refused to re date him. Why should I anyways? He is the one who broke up with me. Im the one that got stood up not him. I also cant complain I would have dumped his ass at any chance I got. I should light him a candle for freeing me from such a prison. I suddenly feel hands covering my eyes.

" Guess who?" He says

" Don't touch me Gale." I say in a bored voice.

I turn around and see that he has grown taller more mature now. He pretends to be hurt. If he doesn't stop he will get hurt and he knows it.

" Are you still mad at me? I said that I was sorry. I said that I wanted you back. I still do."He says. I try to look at anything but his face and something catches my eye.

I look over and see a tall boy about my age. He has blonde hair and is filling up his tank. Suddenly I get an idea.

" Too late now loser. I already have one, him overt there ." I motion to the blonde boy. I smirk at his surprised face. Not so hopeless after all? He cant even finish a sentence.

I would enjoy this torture much longer if only the tall blonde boy hadn't walked in, he has broad shoulders and he first word that comes to mind is wrestling. After what seems like minutes of Gale babbling like a complete idiot he turns to me.

" I don't believe you so I'm gonna ask"

" No!" I say in a hushed voice.

Gale just smirks and goes on to the blonde boy. At that same time I run over to hide.

" I heard you're dating my ex over there behind the chips." Gale says.

The blonde boy looks at me and I realize that his eyes are the color of the sky, its almost electric blue, if not then I am now officially colorblind.

I mentally plead to him to help me get the jerk off my back.

" Yeah I'm with Katniss why?" He makes his way over to me and I thank him with my eyes for going out and helping me.

He looks at me and smiles. Good he's playing along although the lingering question in my head.

Is how does he know my name? Oh yeah he read my shirt never mind

" Hey Kitkat" he says as he leans on to give me a kiss on the cheek probably not wanting to push his luck. I see that Gale visibly flinches at this since I never let him call me by nickname.

" Hey Babe –" I begin before I am ruddily cut off by Gale.

" Are you coming on the trip?" He asks.

The boy who I now decided to call blue eyes turns and asks me " What trip ?"

" It's the backpacking trip I told you about earlier, the one in the mountains?"

He seems to 'remember' and says " Oh yeah I forgot bout that and I also forgot to tell you I'm gonna be out for the rest of the week. Cant wait to go on my vacation."

" Oh also remember dinner at my house, kay?" I ask while I play with the end of my braid.

" ok well see you soon. Don't get mauled by bears. Take care." He surprises me at the end of this by giving me a short kiss on the lips. Its soft, sweet, and quick maybe a little too quick…..and he leaves.

With the jingling of the bell I turn to Gale whose mouth hangs open in shock.

" Close your mouth you'll catch flies."

" You are in denial and you will realize that you still love me ok." He says. He is relentless and It comes to mind that he will never get over me getting over him. I just shake my head no and leave.

When i get to my car i find a note on the window. Its folded in half with the edges torn a bit on the side as if it was quickly ripped out of a notebook. Just as im about to open it I see that Gale has made the decision to come after me again, I

shove the note in my pocket, and hastily get in my car. I lock it as soon as he tries to open the door. I decide to ignore him as pull out of the parking lot and make my way to Madge's house.

**What was on the note? Who sent it? What lies ahead In Katniss's future? Please feel free to review I don't know much on how im doing so until then….**


	3. the truth unfolds

**Authors note: this chapter id dedicated to my inspiration and mentor , FireBurnsBrighterInTheDark please read their story My dandelion from the ashes**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Katniss POV**

As i drive off I see a bird, Mockingjay i think. I have been seeing a lot of those lately but I just ignore it. It must be mating season. I do one final turn to Madge's rural house, which is massive I might add. The only reason we were able to go on this trip is because her dad being the mayor had top of the line gear shipped to us, and paid for this trip.

I park my car and call her. It takes her four missed phone calls to pick up. She is probably singing her song too, Total eclipse of the heart by Bonnie Tyler.

" And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you'll only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever."

" karma is a …..ball of crap."She says.

I start cracking up and say " What did your dad walk in or what?"

" Yeah what do you think?"

" Are to do yet? I have been waiting here like some creepy stalker for ten minutes."

" Sorry! Im almost done I promise I just need to pack a few more things. I'll be down in five minutes, bye." And with that she hangs up.

I sigh and shove my hands in my pocket when I hear the crinkling of paper. The note! I completely forgot a out it until just now. I pull it out and examine the paper. Its folded in fourths and has been written on With sharpie since it kind of bleeds through the paper.

_As I unfold it I read :_

_Hey Katniss I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to push my luck and break any barriers or personal bubbles. I just want to tell you whatever you do do t go to the bank on Rosette ave. be safe I never wanted to hurt anyone I just want to let you know that even if you don't know me I know you enough to assure you will assume I am some creep but rest assured you might remember: think early on and never look back_

_Like A wolf never leaves his pack_

_ Look to the north then to the east_

_ Look for the sun that lands in between_

_ Only then will the truth be seen_

_ You're a good kisser. _

_P.M._

What ? I reread the poem an it seems familiar but only until I get to the initials do I guess who it is. Peeta Mellark. The eyes, the build, the hair. How did I miss it? We used to be in the same schools for most of our lives. He never had a serious girlfriend. Every female with eyes could see he is/ was attractive. Everyone except me, I never paved much attention to boys, until now. Even Katniss the great huntress, could not fall for a teenage boy with such charms. He was attractive and he knew it. He was one year my senior. One year Gale's junior. He is a high school senior right now and seems to have come back from that private school he was sent to. Peeta was rumored to have been virgin they said he wanted to wait for the right person and every girl would fall to his feet hoping that they were the one. I feel slightly ashamed that I like a womanizer but I remember the last part of his note. You're a good kisser. Could he have possible liked me of all people or was he waiting for me to fall for him just like any other girl he comes in contact with? I push that thought away. I never had many admirers after me but what do I know? I might even be wrong on who the person is. And what was the thing with the bank? Is he… A sharp tap on the window is enough to bring me to my senses. I get out of the car and help Madge put her stuff in.

" Sorry Madge" I begin " I was just thinking about stuff" I say.

" Its okay. I do that all the time. Gale and Marvel are going to meet us up at he campsite."She says. I give a short huff of relief. Finally something goes according to plan.

We get InThe car and begin to drive.

About four miles in the drive Madge says that she forgot to pull some money from her account in the bank. She says its for emergencies and any other mall stop that we make In between.

" Fine!" I say after I have had enough of her begging.

" Go to the one on Rosette ave." she says.

I had a feeling that I should deny her this because it felt like something was going to happen, I could feel it In my gut, but I ignored the feeling and drove on to our destination.

Upon arriving we got out of the car and went inside. It smelled so artificial inside it felt like we were being turned into Barbie dolls. We got in line and as I say it moved slower than my dead grandmother I got out of line and took a seat so I could wait for Madge.

After two or three minutes the line had only moved an inch. I feel that pull In My gut again but this time more forceful. I turn my head towards the door and I spot some familiar blue eyes. Electric blue against a stormy grey. I think that I might be hallucinating when I see fear In his eyes, when a boy taller than Peeta pulls out a gun.

A woman screams next to me and I see her get shot in the heart immediately. Blood splatters across my shirt and arms. Shit he's not playing around.

" Everyone down on the ground!" The taller boy yells.

I see people hit the floor like their life depended on it. Which it kind of does. I on the other hand don't do anything I just stay seated and put my hands in the air.

My hunter senses tell me that this was a bad decision. I feel my stomach drop as I see the taller boy approach me with anger in his eyes. And his cold hands pull me up from my seat. He turns me around and tells me to keep quiet when I feel the cold barrel of a gun up to my head.

" You give me all the money!" He yells to a bank employee. The employee tried to discreetly push a button but he had noticed. "If you push that button this girl will be all over the walls!"

I feel my stomach churn as he says this and I watch her obey. Up until this point Peeta has stayed silent. He comes up and opens a book bag that I failed to see under all the commotion.

He avoids eye contact with me. Instead her turns to the employee and she places the money neatly inside. Peeta looks at the other boy who is Gales age. " Come on Cato let her go" he whispers.

Cato looks at me and asks "Do you have a car."

I nod. I can't do much else since I have a gun up to my neck.

I hear Madge whimpering followed by her muffled scream and a gunshot.

" lets go now."

Peeta disagrees but doesn't say anything.

I look one last time before I head to oblivion.

**sooo katniss is now kidnapped or should I say katnapped ...no...okk...hahaha any way they took her car to look less suspicious to the public .How did I do? feel free to comment and tell me how im doing**

**until next time tributes.**


	4. long ago memories

**Authors note: so Kat has now been Katnapped heehee… No? Ok... Well now on with the story! Feel free to review.**

**Chapter 4 Katniss POV**

" Which one is it?" Cato says. I look at Peeta and I say " over there at the end." He nods and I feel the gun pressing into my back and walk shakily. I realize that I couldn't have chosen a more secluded spot to park my car.

" where are the keys?" Peeta asks me. I don't think that I should tell him when I feel the but of the gun poke my shoulder blade.

" front pocket, on the right." I say. Peeta's face turns a light pink as he reaches for my pocket. I wish that I hadn't worn tight jeans but, yet again Didn't sign up for this. I feel him take the keys from my pocket and I blush slightly at his closeness. I never let gale or anyone for that matter touch me at all even when we dated.

I think that might have imagined it when I hear Peeta mutter " sorry Katniss."he opens the back door and gets in. I walk towards my car and get push pushed in the back seat with Peeta as he hands over the keys. Cato slams the door closed and walks to the drivers seat.

I cant go like this. Not today and not ever. I fling myself to the car door but I feel Peeta pull me back by the waist and immediately reprimand him.

" Hey don't touch me! Let me go! I –" I suddenly freeze at the click of a gun.

" You are gonna stay with us got that? Good. You will cooperate or you will get punished." Cato says.

What does he mean by punished? Will I be shot? Cut? Bruised? I don't know what he means but the cold look in his eyes makes me scared to find out. He gives a cold laugh and begins to drive off.

We stop at a hardware store and Cato leaves us in the car.

" Why?" Is the first thing that I say. I feel Peeta stiffen a bit beside me. " You don't need to know anything about me so why would you care? You don't even know my name ok so drop it." He says as he avoids eye contact.

" Peeta I have known you for a long enough time to know that you wouldn't do this without reason or purpose. You may have been one year older but I know that you were nice, sweet, and wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Since when does a artistic baker boy that I liked hurt people?" It all comes out in a rush and it is embarrassing for both of us. The silence is did I just do? Oh my god I just admitted that I Used to like him. It was a tiny crush but it never went away. Ye had the same lunch time so I could hear when he was near me. I also noticed the quick glances that he gave me from time to time in the halls, the lunchroom, the playground. Heck he even defended me once.

That is one of the many vivid memories that I store in my head. I was 13 at the time and he was 15 since birthday hadn't come yet. I had just started wearing just one braid and I wore a skirt since it was getting hot and I had nothing else to wear.

A boy named Marvel used to pick on me along with his other friends Glimmer, Clove, and a boy from the pacific coast. That day he wouldn't stop bugging me.

. FLASHBACK

" Hey Katniss why don't you give us a twirl?" He had said followed by a cat call.

" Let me have a peek Kat?"

it was like that the whole day until one specific line tipped me over the edge. " aren't you coming over to my house and do IT again sweetheart?"

It was then when I turned around about to make sure that he wished he was never born only to see that someone was taking care of it for me.

Peeta. His whole family was known for two things baking and wrestling, he was second only to his brother only because he let his brother win. Right now he was beating Marvel to a pulp.

" leave Kat alone!" Peeta said while doing so. I was afraid that he would go over board and said " that's enough. You can stop for now on my part." As soon as I said this Peeta got off and walked over to me and said in a low voice " sorry I over did it a tiny bit but he deserved it besides he's been getting on my nerves and – " He was cut off by Marvels fist wich I think was more of my fault for distracting him. Peeta hit back with all the strength that be could muster which was enough to knock him out.

Marvel had a few good hits in him before he was taken out. Peeta was bleeding a little from his lip and was starting to form a bruise on the side of his jaw the nurse wasn't here and it seems as if all the teachers vanished with the wind. So I pulled him with me to the halls by my locker which was near the bathroom. The halls were deserted so I knew no one would find out that I was helping him.

" which one do you want to go In?" I said.

" what?" He said slightly puzzled.

" which bathroom do you want to go in to I can treat your wounds?" I said as I got a first aid kit out of my locker. He spent a long time questioning this and I knew that the hall were going to fill up soon so I dragged him into the girls bathroom despite his protests.

Once I managed to push him in I locked the door from the inside. He turned a bright shade of pink but didn't say anything instead he walked over to the mirror and sat on the counter. As I started to open it. Once I had inspected it I began to clean out the wound. I grabbed the antiseptic and I began to dab it on, he hisses and said " ouch! What is that?"

"Antiseptic."

"Well stop it hurts!"

" do you want it to get infected?" I ask pulling away. He has acceptance in his eyes and something else that I cant fathom.

" I'm sorry about that." He said.

" I'm the one that should be sorry. Its my fault you got hit in the first place" I said while cleaning the rest of the blood off. He has a small cut but thankfully he wont need stitches. I pull out a bandaid and tell him to come closer. Once I put it on, I look at him and see how close we are and pull away.

" its all Marvels fault. Anyways he deserved it all of it."

PRESENT TIME

The quiet is so loud that I don't hear Cato get in the car. He bought may things two of which are zip ties and rope. I don't get to see the rest because he puts it on the floor.

" Here." He says while handing off the ties, rope and duct tape" put these on her."

Peeta lets go of my wrists long enough to get a zip tie on both my wrists. He then wraps that with rope along with my feet.

Cant have me run away can you?

He follows by ripping a piece of tape for my mouth.

" Im done Cato we can go now." Peeta says.

Cato nods and we head off to another unknown destination.

**Sorry for the long amount of waiting but here it is! How was it? Where should her nee destination be? What was with the flash back? Pls comment.**


	5. what if its true?

**Chapter 5 : katniss POV**

We have arrived. It's a small suburban house in an entirely new state. It was surrounded by forest much like those that I used to go to back with my dad. Peeta opened the door and carried me out while Cato opened the Front door of the house. I begin to struggle and Peeta switches from bridal style to putting me over his shoulder.

Once I'm in he unceremoniously throws my on the couch and says " Ill be back. Im going to bring the luggage inside."

When I don't say anything he just leaves. What des he want me to do? Praise him? Give him a cookie?

The house is old. It seems as if no one has lived here in a long time. I wonder what they are going to do to me, I shiver at possible things that can happen. But I cant do anything about it now. All I know is that I hate them and I will try everything in order to escape them.

Once the luggage is inside they go though it, which is by far one of the most embarrassing things I can imagine. Especially since they do it right in front of me. When they hit my under clothes at the bottom I turn a bright pink color. I turn an even darker shade of red when they go through Madge's things and find some lingerie. What was Madge thinking? Apparently they think its mine and look as me with an expressionless face. Cato is pale and serious but Peeta on the other hand is red and shifting his weight I his seat.

" that's not mine!" I scream loud enough to wake the dead.

" Okay then." Peeta says. When they open the next two suitcases I am surprised to find that they are Gale's clothes. They look at me expectantly. Peeta has now changed emotions drastically he is pale and his electric blue eye turn the color of ice.

" That's Gales clothes. Madge must have brought some of his clothes by accident." I say. They nod in approval and Peeta relaxes a bit.

" ok" Cato says " this is how its going to work. You are going to have a choice. Be assigned a room. You may walk around the house but you must at all times have a body guard. The other option is that you will have to be tied up and left in a room under surveillance at all times. Whats your choice?"

" the first" I say without a thought. Hey, if im going to be a hostage I at least want to have some privacy. Peeta is looking at me and gives a small smile, which makes me feel warm inside, in response I give a small smile as well. Cato begins to take Madge and my clothes in the suitcases upstairs and Peeta begins to undo my hands and feet.

" come on Katniss." He says and we go upstairs

Its late and I want to sleep so I fix the bed. The room is a dark green color with a bathroom and no windows. I put all of Madge's and my clothes inside the closet earlier and spread out all my belongings. I go to the bathroom and get ready to take a hot shower and relax.

When I'm done I realize I had forgotten to bring clothes. I step out in a towel and Peeta is right in front of the door about to knock the now open door. I give a squeal and push him out of the way. " I know im a hostage and everything but cant I take a shower in peace? Jeez why cand you guard me from outside my door?" I ask rhetorically. He begins to stutter apologies and I pick out my clothes. I don't say anything but I brush past him as I try to go to the bathroom and change. I slam the door in his face and begin to change. when I get out he is gone and I think of the bit of electricity that ran through me when my shoulder brushed against his chest. It was probably static from the towel, yeah it has too be there isn't another other option right? unless...

" Have you eaten?" Peeta asks. when did he get in my room?

" there is nothing to eat." I state blankly. He just shakes his head " No. there is food you just don't want to know so you don't eat it. sometimes I just don't know what I'm hooking to do with you." his face is serious but his electronic blue eyes reflect amusement. He gives a light laugh and I think I don't know what I'm going to do with you either... Wait what am I thinking? He is my captor. Hes not the boy I liked some years back. He is a criminal and should be in jail. What did he do that led him to this? To become a criminal ?

** an: pls review I would like some opinions thanks to any one who has been reading**


	6. I see it now

**Authors note cant believe we are on chapter six already pls review**

**Chapter 6 Kat pov **

Do I still like him? He has gotten a LOT taller and more muscular. He is, in my book, hot and … Wait no! What am I thinking I cant k-

" Eat." Cato says abruptly entering my room. He points to Peeta " come with me."

Peeta POV

" this is how its going to work. You will be her guard because I cant stand her she just gives off annoying stupidness in handfuls. You will be in her room to make sure that she doesn't escape in the middle of the night. If she causes any problems I will be her guard and we will be going the way it should have gone from the start. " he finishes. He smells of alcohol and I know that while he has the weapon I cant say or do anything that may tick him off. I hear a silent pair of feet walk away as if not to be caught. Now both our lives are at stake and its my fault. I go back inside her room and she is eating " I know you heard it." I say. Her eyes grow big and she says " N-no. I d-didn't hear anything."

" you such a terrible liar." I say.

She just stays quiet and nod.

" This is how we are going to do this" I begin " you will take the bed and I will pull up a chair so I can keep watch."

" that is kind of a perv move you know? Watching someone while they sleep." She says with a smirk. I give a slight chuckle and she gets up to brush her teeth.

Katniss POV

I brush my teeth and hear Peeta dragging the chair in and moving it around. When I come back I see that he is already seated and I say " Are you sure that you will be okay?" He gives an unconvincing nod and I let him be and go to sleep.

When I wake up its 2:00 AM according to my clock. I look over and Peeta is shifting uncomfortably in his chair which must be like the school chairs that make your whole body cramp. He is awake since I hear him sigh.

" Peeta?"

" hmm?" He replies in a tired voice.

" If you want you can sleep here if the chair is uncomfortable… Just on that side." I say as I point to the other side of the queen sized bed. He begins to stutter and question me but I am not in the mood to listen to bis rambling.

" Peeta! Just get in and go to sleep." I say in a hushed voice.

He nods and gets in…. The last thing I hear before I drift off is the sound of the bed creaking.

When I wake up its still earlier and I feel heavier in my abdomen area and my back. Wait what?! I open my eyes and I have shifted to the Peeta's side of the bed and his arm is wrapped protectively around me and skin touches skin where my shirt has ridden up to my upper stomach. I somehow manage to pull my shirt back down. I feel what I haven't felt in a long time, security. I feel safe an I move closer to him and he unconsciously wraps his arm tighter around me and I drift off again feeling safer than I have been for the last few days.


	7. what happened at midnight

**Chapter 7 **

**Katniss POV **

" _what are you doing?" I ask. Peeta is kissing my neck. I feel a warm rush go though me and pools at my center. He gives out a moan and I give I and turn around only ti have his lips war with mine. Not sweet kisses but ones with fire and passion. I he lifts my arms above my head and palms my breast with the other. The pool at my center only grows larger, probably challenging the pacific. I give a breathy moan and I feel his member rubbing on my leg. " p-peeta." I moan. He lifts my shirt and I don't have a bra on. He teasingly traces my breast avoiding my nipple. His clothes are already gone leaving him with only a pair of boxers on, I can see his member straining against the fabric and I grow wet. He lifts up my hips and slides my shorts off leaving me in just my underwear. His eyes have now turned into a dark ocean blue and wears a devilish smile. He kisses a path on my abdomen And I know what hes going to do next. " your so wet katniss." He speaks as he pulls down my underwear. Peeta spreads my legs apart wide and I can feel his breath on me. Just as he is about to begin…_

BOOM! I wake up to the sound of thunder and lightning. Peeta wakes as well and my face grows red. His hair is tousled and his eyes are sleepy.

" What was that?" He asks in a husky voice " are you okay?"

" I-it was t-thunder, and yeah im o-okay." I say.

He stares at me a moment and says " Are you afraid of thunder Or did you have a bad dream because you look flushed." I nod.

" I am scared of lightning." Which is partly true, the noise startles me since I am used to my quiet woods and bad weather never struck much there either.

" come here." He says in a sleepy voice. Thank god he fell for it I don't know how embarrassed I would be and I don't want to know. He pulls me down for me to use his arm as a pillow. He then puts his other arm protectively around me and pulling me closer. This only makes the sensation in my lower half grow, more so when his lips just barley touch my neck. Whatever blush managed to recede has now come back full force. How am I going to sleep now? He has already managed to go to sleep and here I am.

Instead of going to sleep I think. What does my dream mean? Why was he in it? But the biggest question is , do I poke him? I notice that I have answers for all three questions. Do I like him? And I notice that I have answers for all three questions. I do like him and my dream was a result of that, a long time crush that never went away. May be it started out small early on and I never noticed or maybe it has happened right now, there is nothing that I can do about it now. For some reason sleep suddenly strikes me and I drift off once again.

Peeta POV

Its early when I wake up. Im in the chair which by the way is extremely uncomfortable. I shift to one side And as is by supper hearing she wakes. Katniss tries to tell me to get in her bed but I respect her. I for once am at a loss for eventually whisper-yells at me and I oblige. She shifts over to her side and hands me some of the blanket which is thick but kind of small so we will end up closer. Oh well, she asked for it, not that I mind.

Its still early when I hear something. I open my eyes and I look around, nothing. The sound comes again and its Katniss shes…. Moaning? I lay back down and try to ignore it but she is breathing rapidly. It only when a crack of thunder strikes that she wakes up. She turns a shade of scarlet when I 'wake up' and I think I can guess what she was dreaming about.

Holy shit! She was having a sex dream! It suddenly dawns on me that it may have been about a crush since she doesn't seem to like her ex, what if its … Me? I fight all urge to jump up and kiss her on the spot.

" what was that are you okay?" I begin. She proceeds by telling me that she has a fear of thunder. I can tell my the look of her face that it was partially true. She was wearing a loose bra and I could tell that thunder was not the cause of her blush. I push the thought away so I can get some sleep without any … Issues. She lays on my arm and cuddles closer. When I finally start to drift off With a smile on my face I think

: haha Gale, its me

I wake up and it's a out noon and head downstairs. I decide to make some bread and pull out all the ingredients. I am working the dough when Cato walks in

" wow didn't know you had it in you." Cato says.

" we didn't do anything Cato so shut the hell up." I say as I work the dough.

" yeah sure. Like I did t hear all the female moaning from the other side of the wall." I don't want to say that she had a dream since it would only come out as taunting for her so I say what I have to " that is none of your business." I say

he just gives a smirk and drops the issue thankfully just As Katniss comes downstairs. Her hair is still wet from her shower and she is wearing a pair of jeans and a v-neck with an undershirt. I place the bread in the old oven and i hear Cato leave.

She avoids eye contact so I begin the conversation " good morning, how did you sleep "

She blushes a bit and says " I slept well last night thank you. You?"

" yeah I slept fine. I woke up early to make breakfast."

She smiles and takes a deep breath which manages to push her breasts out more. what am I gonna do now?

**tell me how I did pls review also what should I call you guys**

**tributes**

**mockingjays**

**or you guys can come up with one**


	8. authors note

**kay guys this is not a new chapter but I would like to be informed if you guys have any suggestions or ideas I will also be posting about every Wednesday or so to give you guys some longer chapters and lastly what should I call you guys?**

**farewell my friends**

**xoxo**

**Nellycarol23**


	9. things grow dark

**Chapter 8 Peeta POV **

She gives out a sigh and that's when I hear a loud bang. " stay here." I say and she nods. There is t a place to run to anyways. I turn of the oven and head out to the backyard shed. Cato is pulling out a large sword from a large pile of fallen scrap metal. He was drinking yesterday and does not seem to have improved overnight neither mentally or physically.

" I know what we are gonna do with her n-now" he slurs. I freeze and my face grows pale. She cant die, I think. I love her. I always had and I had always protected her. I always will.

" No… Don't tell me you have feelings for this bitch!" He says and immediately changes his posture from calm to rigid and dangerous. He begins to push me aside and walks to the door. I know what I must do even if I kills me. I go after him.

Katniss POV

I am eating breakfast when I hear a gasp and grunt. Where is Peeta? I look out the window and they are fighting and Cato has a sword. I open to door and Peeta screams at me.

" what are you doing?! Go!" He yells before he gets cut in his arm. I run upstairs and Go in my room. I find a closet with a small door and open it. I has a room big enough to fit me if I cross my legs and a tiny crack so I can see outside. I pull on a blanket and get in, there is no telling how long I will be in there, I think, as I close the hatch.

**Several hours later**

I wake up to the howl of a pack of wolves. I immediately think of Peeta and Cato. I hear the kitchen door open and close then a pounding from the outside. I don't know who is in and who is out but there is one way to find out. I get up and out of my hiding place and carefully walk down the steps. Another howl.

"K-katniss." Says a weak voice. Peeta! He's alive. I give a sigh of relief and run down the steps. I nearly cry at the sight, He is sprawled on the couch an bleeding heavily, on his upper leg deep cut. Knock knock knock. Cato. I go up to the door and but the other two locks that peeta failed to put on and prop a chair against the door for good measure. I go back to peeta and I begin the interrogation.

" Peeta what happened to you? Are you okay? Why is Cato outside?"

" i was trying to protect you. Cato was going to kill you and I couldn't let him do that bit, little did I know that he is good with a sword. I managed to cut him with a piece of metal" he said.

" I will be right back okay?" He nods.

I run up the steps and go to my room. When I find the things I need I come back down with first aid supplies so fast that I almost fall down the stairs.

" are you okay?" Peeta asks

" yeah im fine. Can you stand up? " he shakes his head. I pace back and forth when I get an idea. I pull him up to my shoulder and watch as the color drains his face. I scares me, because he had lost a lot of blood.

When I somehow manage to drag him up the steps I put him in the closest bathroom, which happens to be mine.

" Peeta I'm going to –" I begin when I look up. He blacked out. I give a sigh and begin to cut his clothes off of him. As I cut his shirt I notice that he has a medium sized gash on his side, multiple scrapes, an a wasp sting here and there. I work my way down and question if I should leave his boxers, cut, or wash them. I would he the first time I see a guy if I manage the courage to look. It has to be done, I think, as I pull them off to wash. I turn the shower on to take off the mud and dirt from his face, limbs, and torso. Once he is rinsed off I start to fill the tub and find the soap. I pull the stingers and stitch the cuts and all goes well until I reach the last cut in his upper leg. It's a gash the size of my hand. Then I remember the luggage.

A few years ago Madge's mother was in very deep pain and had a very deadly infection. They had ordered a case of this special injection and some were left over after her mother … Left. She had given me a couple saying that I would need them more than she would and I accepted.

I dig through my shoes until I find my hunting boots. I kept one injection with me at all times just incase I had further plans. I pull it out and bring it to the bathroom. He is still asleep so I put it in his fore arm and begin to stitch. It turns out somewhat jagged but it will do the job. I finish bathing him and wrap up his now fixed wounds. I pull him out of the tub and with him leaning on my arm I place him on my bed, dry him off, and cover him with a blanket. Ugh, I am so tired I feel like I could fall asleep on anything but I don't. I cant do it. I go back to the bathroom and begin to clean the trail of either blood or water around the house.

I am in my bathroom when I do the last thing on my list: laundry. When I hear a wolfs howl followed by screaming. A male scream. I choose to forget about it and forget it ever happened but its impossible.

Peeta's clothes are dry and I begin to redress with his underwear being first. But of course my luck being the way that it is he wakes up. Oh my god! I am now strawberry red and peeta now follows suit.

" um k-katniss? What are you doing?" He asks his voice wavering from both sleep and embarrassment.

" I um I cleaned you and your clothes up a bit. If you didn't mind." I stutter

" no, I don't mind and … Thanks… Again." He says. He pulls his under wear up and tries to sit up but cant.

" I guess… you will have to dress me now"

I nod and get him some of his clothes since its his house. I pull out some pajama pants and a lose t-shirt and bring all the blankets I can find into the room. One night here feels like Alaska compared to Nevada.

When I come in he instantly brightens but I can tell he is miserable. I redress him and build a nest of some sort around him before hopping in myself. All this is my fault. He is in pain because of me, and as hard as I try I cant help but cry.

Peeta pov

I hear a sniffle and I immediately turn to her.

" katniss? You okay?" She turns around to face me and openly sobs.

" this is a-all m-my f-fault." Oh no she no…

" no katniss its just an accident and he wasn't in a good state of mind just know that I still love you." FUCK! Did I really just let that slip out?! She turns to me and her face is blank at first and I take a breath and prepare for the worst.

**Sorrry. Sorry. Sorry. Oh and did I forget to say sorry? I have hade large tests these last few weeks and too busy to write. Be sure to review please and tell your friends. Also let me know if you guy would like to see me make an everlark one shot. Comment suggestions **


End file.
